1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses and methods for ornamental piercing of body parts. Particularly, the present invention relates to apparatuses and methods for manual body piercing and body piercing performed with hand-operated instruments.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, body piercing has become an increasingly common practice in the U.S. and throughout the world. The practice is rapidly becoming a routine procedure, often performed by laypersons without medical experience or training. Presently, a number of manually operated devices are available that allow for the safe, hygienic, user-friendly piercing of body parts. Examples of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,343 by Reil, issued Mar. 5, 1996, U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,170 by Reil, issued Aug. 11, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,774 by Reil, issued Feb. 9, 1999, U.S. Pat. No. 6,599,306 by Reil, issued Jul. 29, 2003, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,990 by Reil, issued Sep. 28, 2004, all of which are incorporated by reference herein.
In addition to piercing entirely by hand with a needle, there are a variety of piercing systems available today. These various piercing systems essentially comprise a stud (also called an earring or a piercing earring) which includes an affixed ornamental piece with a post (also called a pin or a piercing pin) and a nut (sometimes called a clasp) that are mounted in a cartridge. During the piercing process, the body part (e.g., an ear lobe) is placed between the post and the nut and the cartridge is squeezed, either by hand or by operating it in a special stud gun, which causes the post to pierce the body part and engage the nut.
FIG. 1A illustrates a body piercing assembly in a prior art body piercing system 100. The system employs a body piercing assembly of a disposable cartridge 102 which is used to perform the piercing. The cartridge 102 provides two elements engaged to slide in opposition and perform the piercing. The cartridge has a first element pre-loaded with a carrier 110 supporting a stud 104 which comprises a post and an ornamental piece 106 (which may be no more than a metal spherical end) affixed to one end of the post. The opposing end of the post comprises a barb 108 which is sharpened for piercing a body part but also includes a hooking feature. During the piercing the two elements of the cartridge 102 are moved together to drive the sharpened barb 108 through the body part to be pierced. A nut 112 is disposed in the other element of the cartridge 102 aligned to engage the barb 108 as it emerges from the pierced body part. After piercing, the two halves of the carrier 110 are released from the first element of the cartridge 102 and fall away from the stud. The engaged nut 112 slides free from the second element of the cartridge 102 and serves to cover the sharpened barb 108 and protect the wearer. The hooking feature of the barb 108 serves to prevent accidental disengagement of the nut 112 from the post.
FIGS. 1-1D illustrate operation of the prior art body piercing system 100. FIG. 1B shows the two elements of the cartridge 102 in preparation for piercing with the body part 116 to be piercing in position between the stud 104 and the nut 112. The sliding engagement 114 of the two elements is spring loaded to facilitate release of the piercing. FIG. 1C shows the cartridge 102 during piercing. The body part 116 has been pierced by the stud 104 as the two elements of the cartridge 102 are brought together. FIG. 1D shows the cartridge 102 after piercing. The carrier 110 is released from the first element of the cartridge 102 and has released the stud 104. The stud 104 is engaged with the nut 112 which slides free of the second element of the cartridge 102. The system and process described works well to provide ornamental piercing of body parts, particularly ears.
However, it is important to understand that mainstream body piercing has evolved to include piercing of body parts other than just the ear. For example, piercing of flesh near the naval or belly button, eyebrow, lip, etc., are presently much more common than previously. Piercing of such atypical body parts can present additional difficulty. For example, it can be difficult to attach the nut to the post when piercing a location without a convenient flap of skin such as an earlobe. In preparation for piercing a flap of skin may be artificially formed by pinching the desired location. When the skin is released after piercing, the post tends to draw into the skin making it hard to manipulate and secure the nut (which may be a spherical cap) to the post. In addition, the size and location of the piercing ornament may only compound this trouble.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for methods and apparatuses that provide for simple, accurate, repeatable and safe piercing, particularly when piercing atypical body parts which do not present a convenient flap of skin. Further, there is also a need for such methods and apparatuses to be made compatible with existing systems, minimizing additional and separate components and mechanisms. There is also a need for such methods and apparatuses to employ standard components which can be employed with different piercing techniques. As discussed hereafter, the present invention meets these and other needs.